Jake's turen
by Delta Jake
Summary: this story goes with Easton the zeta's story new at jasper high except it will be Jake's pov and back ground.


**Hi guys I'm here with a new story.**

**Easton- what are you doing**

**Jake- righting a story unlike you**

**Easton- uploaded last night**

**Jake- good for you now get out of my room**

**Easton- I'll get out when I'm good and ready**

**(Jake gives Easton death glare)**

**Easton- I'm ready to leave now (turns around walks out)**

**Jake- he'll be back by the end of the chapter.**

**Friends departure.**

I lean on my black and red ford Mustang as I watch as my best friends Easton and Sky drive away. I can't believe there going. I'm Jake I am 16 with black fur and two red lightning bolts running down my side. I am wearing a redshirt and red jacket with black jeans and black shoes. I get in my car and drive to my "house" it isn't my real house it's just where I lived all my life. It's not even a house apartment or anything like that. I pull into the garage. It looks like a one story parking garage. When I get out my car is lowered into the ground by a platform just to be replaced by another. I walk inside a hall way with a big fan in it (if you have seen Men In Black you will know what I mean)

"HI Pops I say to an older man sitting in a chair reading a news paper. Now I know what you're thinking no I am not a top secret agent that studies and monitors alien life on planet earth. That's a different division. I walk into a elevator at the end of the hall and go down when I come out I see a giant white room. People are doing many things.

I go down a short elevator that is completely open (again if you have seen MIB you will know what I mean) I start giving orders to the men.

"Matthew put your girlfriend away" I tell a man that is working on a robot. "We have a briefing to get to."

"Mill, Edward go to a different room next time you test antigravity equipment. I tell to two men one which was stuck to the ceiling.

"O hi Munchy." I tell a fury blue ball which is alive. "Ouch help." I say when it bites me. Some men in lab coats run over and pull it off. I continue on.

"No just no." I say two to scientist who are about to fire an energy gun.

I run to the briefing rum and take my seat next to my parents and sister. My parents are the head of training at our base in Cincinnati, which is claimed to be the best of all bases. (If you haven't picked up on what's going on your not the only one. No this is not some alien men in black type thing. No this is a black ops base. That's right I live at a black ops base. The best one in America as well.) are head officer comes out with a new mission.

"This is extremely hard mission only the best of the best". He says. "I need volunteers." Both my parents stand up.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do this anymore?" my sister Jenifer says.

"Well we could use a little action." My dad says.

"Just come back in one peace." I say."

**1 month later**

My parents a dead I can't believe it. First my best friend and sister leave now my parents are dead. You would think I would be in a deep depression but that's not me. You can't hold me down. Even when Easton and I where skate boarding and he dared my to jump of a roof and land it. Well I just I just didn't land right. I broke both ankles and my right leg. Easton was right behind me and ended up with similar injures. I head to the training room. And find Jenney doing a combat exercise.

"What brings you here?" she asks pausing the simulator.

"I came to tell you I'm leaving." She just nodes here head and hits resume. "Don't you care at all?" I ask.

"Ya but I know why so it's okay." She says standing thinking she done.

"Ok. Missed one," I say pulling out my 1911 and shooting a guy in the head behind her. SIMULATION OVER kept repeating through the room. I smirk and wink and Jenney and walk out of the room with her glaring at me.

I walk to the underground garage to pick up all my cars and load them onto a well 3 car transporter thing and one moving truck. I head to my section where I see about 100 cars or so.

"All mine." I yell but no one was around to hear me. I go over and get on my motorcycle and head out heading for a base in Canada.

On the rood I have time to think I wonder what it would be like to live a normal life but my thoughts are interrupted as I hear a woman well more like a teenage girl scream. I look beside the rood to see a man grabbing a girl. I jump off my bike and run at the man.

"What do you think you're doing the man?" says pulling a gun at me.

"Woe buddy no need for that. I just came to see if everything is alright." I respond calmly.

"Well everything is alright isn't it" the man says shoving his gun at the girls head. She slowly nods will tears are running down her cheeks. I can hear her hart beat rapidly thanks to my increased senses I mean come on I a wolf I can hear stuff like that.

"Well from my prospective she seems really scared," I say.

"go away" he shouts shoving his gun back at me."

"that's it I say and grab his gun wile dogging spinning and hitting him in the chin with my elbow. He droppes the gun and cries out in pain. I take the opportunity and pull out my m1911 and point it at his head.

"By the power I have through the united states government you are under arrest for assault attempted rape and most likely drugs and a few over dew speeding tickets." I shove him to the ground and put cuffs on him. The police arrive shortly and I hand him over but not before butting my family pin on him (In the black ops every family or solder has his own symbol and any time you take someone down you leave your symbol.) I help the girl back to her house and leave.

**Easton- I'm back**

**Jake- great**

**Easton- so what you doing now**

**Jake- getting new locks on all my doors.**

**Easton- humph not interesting (walks away)**

**Jake- hope you liked the story so far.**


End file.
